Big Time Trouble Makers
by itsjaneyhere
Summary: Four girls, Jody, Julie, Adina, and Janey had a dream of meeting their idols and making them fall in love with them. When they meet these boys, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan, it turns out to be more than had ever expected.


My phone buzzed in my ears. I looked down at it, noticing a missed call from my mom. My headphones were still in from last when I was listening to music. It was 7:30 in the morning... what did my mom want? I sighed and dialed her number to call her back. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Janey! Come down here right now!" She yelled into the phone. It wasn't an angry kind of yell, just an excited one. I groaned and hung up. Slowly, I rolled out of bed. I put my glasses on and looked the mirror. Boy, did I look super lovely.

I adjusted my glasses as I hurried down the stairs into the living room, where I found my mom seated in front of the TV, staring.

"I can't believe you woke me up at sev-"

"Shhh!" My mom exclaimed, putting a finger over her mouth and jumping up excitedly. "Come look!"

I dragged my feet across the patterned carpet until I noticed what was on the TV screen. There they were, basking in their glory. Four beautiful faces were being scanned sacredly by the cameras as words spoke so gently, purely from their luscious lips. The camera roamed freely and carefully, from one boy to another, occasionally landing on the interviewer.

A blonde-haired woman with a microphone at her lips and wearing a red suit jacket with a matching skirt started to speak.

"I'm Lauren Reeves here with the boys of Big Time Rush. Now, what we were talking about before, none of you handsome young men have girlfriends?" The blonde woman spoke, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

My mouth gaped and I was caught in a trance. I stared mercilessly at the TV screen in front of me as the camera switched the Logan's drop-dead gorgeous face.

"See, we've tried and tried to keep a relationship going, but we've been touring and filming that it just never seemed possibly, for any of us. I think that now, since we're going to be in New York for our next album for the next six months, that finding that someone will be much easier." Logan smiled and you could hear the girls screaming. I rolled my eyes. That was my man, okay?

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Maybe our future wives are closer then we thought..." Those simple words made everyone in the audience scream with hope. I must admit, I was getting antsy because I wanted James to be with me so badly.

The camera went back to the interviewer as the questions went on and on.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mom staring at me, smiling.

"Was this worth getting up at 7:30?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Totally," I said, actually meaning it. "Are they having a concert in New York City? Mom, I would die to go..." I bit my lip and looked in my mom's direction, my eyes pleading for her to let me go.

My mother sighed. "About that... I was looking up the ticket information online and-"

"And?"

"You are going to be seeing Big Time Rush next week with front row tickets and VIP passes!" My mom smiled widely, not half as excited as I was at that moment. I jumped up from my comfortable seat on the carpet and rushed into the kitchen to kiss my mother's face. My body filled with complete happiness as my smile only grew bigger. I, Janey Alexia Henderson, was going to attending an amazing concert staring my future husband, Logan Phillip Henderson. I couldn't ask for anything better.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This one makes me look fat, right?" I was in Forever 21 with my best friends, Julie, Jody, and Adina. I found out that my mom had spoken to their parents and got them front row tickets and VIP passes along with mine. That made everything better because it worked out so perfectly. I would steal Logan's heart, of course, while James fell for Julie, Carlos would ask for Jody's number (babies will be coming soon), and Adina and Kendall would hit it off right on the spot. In order for this to work out perfectly, we had to look absolutely stunning. I was in a tight, purple dress that was ruched. It hugged my hips in the wrong ways and made my stomach stick out more than usual.

Julie made a face. "No, that thing is way too slutty for you. Try this one that Adina picked out for you." Julie handed me a gorgeous gray dress with a splatter print all over it. It had one shoulder that draped over and connected at one spot. The bottom was tight and not too short. I hurried back into the dressing room to try it on. Mouths gaped open when I walked back out.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked the girls, twirling around.

Jody showed off her perfect smiled. "Damn girl! If Logan doesn't want you in that, he's blind."

Her comment made me blush. Julie and Adina nodded swiftly in agreement, making it clear that this was the perfect dress for me. I smiled, glowing. I was so happy that I found such a pretty dress. Now that I was done, I had to help Julie, Jody, and Adina find perfect dresses also.

"Julie, sit here. Janey, Jody, and I are going to find you the perfect dress that James will love!" Adina exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and grabbing Jody and I. We searched everywhere, looking and looking for a cute dress for Julie. Finally, I pointed to a pink and orange dress.

"That one," I whispered, pulling an extra small off of the racks. Adina and Jody smiled at each other as we ran back to Julie.

Julie's eyes widened at the draped strapless dress with a wavy feel and sweet pink and orange coloring. She looked up at us, biting her lip, unsure.

"It's perfect," the three of us said together, making Julie nod and try it on. She came out and looked gorgeous. "I really like it," She grinned. "Who's next?"

I took Jody and Julie out of the dressing rooms to find a dress for Adina. I knew exactly what she would want: something simple with lace. And that's exactly what we found for her. It was a black dress with a lace overlay and sleeves to cover her shoulders. It was very fitted and short, both which are to Adina's liking. We pranced back proudly, carrying the dress on it's hanger. Adina's blue eyes widened with acceptance and rushed to try on the stylish dress. When she came out, she looked fabulous.

"This dress is amazing," Adina smiled, modeling to herself in the mirror. "I'm so getting it. Now all we need is a dress for Ms. Jody..."

Jody held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. You can look. But I already had my eyes on a really pretty dress."

I slapped her arm playfully. "And you didn't show us yet?"

Jody held up her pointer finger, as if to say 'one second', and got up to look for this dress of hers. She came back less than twenty seconds later, holding an abstract print dress. It was strapless and totally colorful and totally Jody. She smiled and went in the dressing room to try it on for us.

"I was thinking about wearing those new black shoes I got and a bunch of bracelts with it. Do you guys like it?"

We all nodded and cheered, sort of relieved to be finished. What we didn't realize was that we were not finished. Only Jody was because her accessories had already been chosen.

Adina stood up. "I saw a cute handbag that would perfectly with my dress. My mom has a pair of black pumps with lace bows on them. I think that's what I'm going to wear. Julie, you need feather earrings with a matching necklace. Oh, and that Coach bag you have at home. And Janey, you need a chunky silver necklace and a pretty silver bow for your hair. Girls, it's official: we're going to be the hottest girls at the Big Time Rush concert and are most certainly going to win those boys' hearts."

We all smiled and laughed, just imagining the thought of those four gorgeous boys falling for us. In the back of my mind, a voice was pleading for Logan to want me as much as I wanted him. My heart always ached for him and just the fact that I was meeting him not too long from now sent my mind into a frenzy of scenarios of how he'd drop to one knee, asking for my hand, or even on a date. I bit my lip in anticipation, begging to God that this weekend would come faster.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was Saturday. The day that I had been restlessly waiting for, excitement rising in the air as the day inched closer. Now it was finally here and I couldn't contain myself much longer. Here I was, in my room with my best friends, getting ready to meet my future husband. What could possibly be better?

All of us were dressed and basically ready to head out only fifteen minutes away from my house. I was touching up my make-up (which I had done lightly so Logan wouldn't assume I was just a fake girl, hopelessly reaching out for his attention) so it wouldn't look so terrible at the meet-and-greet/ concert. Adina was smiling to herself in my full-length mirror, posing with her hand on her hip. Jody was on the computer, updating her status that she was going to win over Carlos's heart, obviously trying to make everyone else jealous. Julie was sitting on my bed, looking through my drawers, trying to figure out what kind of gum flavor James would prefer. We were just four typical girls who were going to meet the rockstar hotties of our dreams. We were only slightly freaking out. I was, at least.

"Oh my goodness! You girls look so fabulous!" My mom came into the room, examining each of us. "I have to get a picture of you all. Stay right there, I'll be right back my new camera phone. Did you know they did that now? You can have a phone and a camera, all in one! Oh technology.." She kept talking as she walked away to get her new phone. All four of us looked at each other, giggling. Nothing could upset us right now or ever. We were all excited as could be and wanted tonight to come quicker. Finally, my mom came back, took at least a thousand photos of us, and then lead us down my tiled stairway. From there, we grabbed our purses and coats so we could proceed to the meet-and-greet. The concert started at nine, and the meet-and-greet started at 6:45. Right now it was almost 6:15. With the amount of traffic most likely ahead of us, we had to head earlier than usual. We piled into the limo that my mom rented for the five of us. My mother was meeting the other girls' moms to go out to dinner while we went to the concert of a lifetime. I was so excited, I felt myself grabbing onto Julie's arm to release the joy building up inside of me. I mumbled a 'sorry' when I received a look from her that said she was in slight pain. I hadn't meant to do it, I just couldn't control my self right now. Suddenly, I felt a clammy hand reach my shoulder. I looked over to see Adina looking at me deviously.

She cupped her hand to my ear. "I bought a four pack of condoms today at CVS before I came over. I have one for each of us. You have no idea what could happen tonight, and you want to be prepared, right? I have mine, and so do Jody and Julie. Take this, Janey, trust me."

I slowly met her gaze, and nodded, hesitantly. I was afraid my mother would see, but she was too engrossed in the pictures on her phone of us to notice anything at all. I stuffed the wrapped condom into my bag, next to my money. I made sure it wasn't close to my phone, camera, or my paper so it wouldn't fall out accidentally, leaving me permanently scarred of embarrassment. I gulped and zipped my bag back up. What would I do if something were to happen tonight? Would I give myself up to Logan, even if I had just met him? Of course I would, I knew that even thought I had never met him personally, I knew more than anyone about him and truly cared about him. Maybe I wasn't totally in love with me, but I was sure as hell close. If for some reason he started to feel the same way, then I'd let him be my master and love me all night.

Then, reality hit me like a bus. Logan Henderson was not going to fall in love with me. What was so special about me that would ever catch his eye? I had to stop daydreaming and planning out my future with him because obviously it's not going to happen tonight or ever.

The limo took a sharp turn, passing over the traffic ahead. The driver sighed and turned to us as he stopped with the traffic.

"What time did you ladies have to be there at?" The driver was an older man; his hair almost completely white. He spoke with an almost British accent. His teeth were crooked and stained from coffee and cigarettes.

I looked down at my watch. I could feel the time switching from 6:39 to 6:40 any second now. I looked up and met our driver's sleepy gaze. "Does five minutes sound reasonable?"

He looked like he stopped breathing for a second and sighed. "Hold on tight, ladies."

The limo's engine was loud and shaky as we passed the cars in front of us, flying down the road. It wasn't everyday that you saw a limo cruising down the road, 20 miles per hour over speed limit to pass all the traffic that came along with the New York City package deal. Okay, maybe you did see it everyday here but there's no way I ever thought that I would be apart of it. And yet, here I was, with my three best friends and mother, in a speeding limo. I didn't care, though. All that was on my mind right now was Logan. I was going to meet him any minute now and his gorgeous friends. My life couldn't be any better. Ever.

Finally, our transportation vehicle came to a complete stop, surprising us all. Our wonderful driver turned around to us. "Have a great time tonight, ladies," he said. We thanked him and opened up the door to see a room packed with people. This room, we soon found out, led to another room where the boys actually were. We knew we were going to have to stand in line for maybe an hour, but honestly, who cared? The boys had to be done meeting with fans by 8:30 to prep for their concert tonight. It wasn't even seven yet. We had time to spare, or, as it seemed to be most likely for us, to stand in a room of girls, screaming about how much they loved their favorite member of Big Time Rush.

I saw every kind of girl in there, and I mean every. There were girls who were maybe five years old, girls who were maybe 60 years old; girls with long, black hair, girls with fluffy green and pink hair, and so many other things. My friends and I were just normal 19 year old girls who loved Big Time Rush. We felt a little fancier than most people, but it didn't matter because we wanted to look our bests for what was to come.

I couldn't believe how long it was taking for us to just get into the room where they were. Just as that thought appeared in my mind, I was staring the face of God. I closed my eyes and opened them again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or going crazy. Only two feet away from stood a gorgeous little boy named Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. I frantically looked to my left to find a random girl I'd never met before and then to right to find Jody, who was gawking at the man in front of me. I turned back to him and gulped.

Carlos gave me a toothy grin. How dare he, especially when he was wearing a baseball bat on backwards and a dark purple button underneath of a gray pinstripe vest with dark skinny jeans and white Nike shoes. Who the hell did this kid think he was? It should be illegal to be that gorgeous. And then, I heard a voice. A super sexy and super familiar voice. It was ringing in my ears like my alarm clock every morning for work. Except this noise, this noise made me want to get up.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" The voice asked. I saw Carlos's mouth move just as the voice filled my brain. Then, realization punched me in the gut.

"Oh, yeah, I'm uh, fine," I blurted out, immediately feeling all of my blood rush to my face.

Carlos laughed a little bit. "It's very nice to meet you, 'fine.' But seriously, what's your real name, gorgeous?"

That was all it took to make me blush again. "It's Janey," I said, pulling him into a hug.

His face dropped. "You mean the Janey who's mom bought her the last four VIP tickets?"

I stared at him, the slowly started to nod. "Yes?"

Carlos shook himself a little bit then put on his signature smile again. "Oh, it's nothing. The guys and I have just been waiting for you to come along with your posse." He looked to the three other girls standing next to me. "And here they are, all looking beautiful. Especially that one." He winked at Jody, who kicked me.

"Ouch!" I looked at her accusingly.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip as if to prevent herself from crying. I realized that I had been talking to Carlos for what seemed like forever, so I quickly took an awkward picture with him and got his autograph. I started to walk to my left to be faced with another godly man, James David Maslow.

You know, James is gorgeous. And I really mean gorgeous. There was not one flaw on his face as he flashed me his I-never-had-braces-and-look-how-damn-straight-my-teeth-are smile. I smiled right back at him as Carlos whispered something in his ear. James looked surprised then nodded at his friend. He turned his face back to me, basically taking my breath away.

"Hey, I'm James," he started.

"I know that. I'm Ja-"

"I know, I know. Carlos told me. You and your friends are very lucky. And beautiful. Hey, what's her name?" James was pointing one of his long fingers in Julie's direction. I smiled. I think our plan was working out better than we had expected.

"That's Julie," I said out loud. I waved his face over to my mouth and whispered into his ear, "She totally loves you."

James pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to laugh. I could see myself becoming best friends with these boys already.

I pulled him in for a real hug and got a picture with him as well as his autograph. I started to walk over to Kendall when James said, "Wait. Come here." He put his face really close to mine, lowering his voice so much. "Should I make a move on Julie?" I looked at James like he was an idiot, giving him a look that said, 'OF COURSE!' He seemed to have gotten the memo, and pat my shoulder, giving me a nudge in the direction of Kendall.

"Well, well, well, look at the gorgeous girl right here," Kendall said and I could feel not only his eyes on me, but Logan's also. I mentally gasped and couldn't wait to finally meet Logan. But right now, I was talking to the sexy Kendall Francis Schmidt.

I smiled and looked up at him to completely meet his gaze. "I'm Janey, and before you ask, yes, I am the lucky fan who purchased the last four VIP tickets."

Kendall nodded. "I knew you looked familiar. I, as you may probably know, am Kendall."

Kendall and I has the longest conversation basically about nothing. But nothing, for any of the boys of Big Time Rush was completely enough for me. He shook my hand which quickly turned into a hug as a got my photo and autograph from him. When I pulled out of our second hug I saw him staring. Not just staring at blankness, but at someone. I knew who he was looking at.

"Her name is Adina. She's one of my best friends. Oh, and by the way, she has the hugest crush on you ever. Go for it." I started to walk away, forgetting what I was about to get into. I suddenly slowed my pace, even if Logan was only two steps away.

"Wow." I heard a voice that only in my dreams would I have thought to have heard it speaking in person, speaking to me. "I'm Logan. You must be, wait let me guess, it has to be something like Most Beautiful Girl in the World, right?"

I blushed. I blushed harder than I did for Carlos. This was different. This was Logan Phillip Henderson, AKA my everything. He was standing two feet in front of me, our distance starting to lessen by the second. He grabbed my hand, his eyes staying locked with mine, and kissed my palm in four different spots. Each time his gentle lips touched my skin, shivers took over my body, making my spine erupt. I smiled widely, trying to make my teeth stop chattering. Logan lowered my hand and smiled back, his perfect teeth almost blinding me.

"My name is Janey." I said, watching his smile widen.

"You're the girl," he said, "that bought our final four VIP tickets. Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me," I said, realizing how true those words were.

"You look even better in person." Logan looked away, almost embarrassed.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Henderson," I said, hoping to sound flirty. Then I realized something... "Wait, are you saying you've seen me before?"

Logan shrugged, like it was obvious. "Well, I mean, like yeah. Of course. Didn't you know that we always get the information about our purchaser of the final VIP tickets? I saw that your mom had a daughter, which is you, and started to search through your photos. I have never seen a girl so beautiful. And my friends all thought the same about your friends. It worked out perfectly."

"So, you think you I'm pretty?" I was so confused.

"Hell no," Logan said, looking utterly serious. "I think you are the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet and I couldn't wait to meet you. Now that I have... here, take this." Logan handed me a piece of paper, searching around him to make sure nobody was looking but me.

I uncrumpled the piece of white lined paper to see a nine digit number with the words, Call me after the show. -Logan. My heart thumped and I looked back up at him.

He stared at me with chocolate brown eyes that I wanted to swim in. "You're coming to our show, right?" I nodded. "Well," Logan started, staring at his friends next to him, "I think we're going to have a very special performance of Worldwide tonight." He looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath. "It was nice meeting you, and I hope this isn't the last time I get to talk to you," he said, winking at me.

So do I, was all the only thought my brain could process. So do I.


End file.
